


Join the Rebellion

by transtemporaladventuress



Category: Campaign (Podcast), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, i just want my boys to be happy, post-Evil Campaign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transtemporaladventuress/pseuds/transtemporaladventuress
Summary: Contemplation! Some time after defecting to the Rebel Alliance, Blue is still adjusting to his new job, while Zero is just generally here for a good time.





	Join the Rebellion

Three T-65 X-wing Snubfighters blast through the star-speckled black in perfect formation, executing a tight barrel-roll before looping back on themselves, threading perfectly through the faint vapour-trail left by their engines. The ships freeze, hanging in space, and a brief brass flourish rings out as the slogan “DESTROY THE FASCISTS – JOIN THE REBELLION” appears, flanking the X-wings above and below.  
Ugh. Uninspired drivel. Blue sighed as tabbed back over to the audio-editing program and began tinkering with the placeholder music it was rapidly becoming clear would end up in the final cut. He had explained to Mon Mothma the vital importance to the Rebellion of hiring a 136-part string orchestra to score his work, but Mon Mothma had been oddly reluctant. Something about a ‘tight budget’ and ‘upmost secrecy’. Blue scowled as he reached for his mug.  
Ugh.  
Well, the Alliance’s budget certainly wasn’t being spent on decent caf.  
How was he supposed to work under these conditions? He was used to better things than drinking instant caf and working on a ten year old datapad (with a manual keyboard, for krif’s sake) in a draughty abandoned temple on some jungle moon in the Outer Rim.  
He needed a break. Come back to it with fresh eyes. Ears. Whatever. He grabbed his cane and headed off towards the temple entrance.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


“Aaaaaand that’s Sabacc”  
In almost perfect unison, the two men sitting opposite sighed and pushed the small piles of credit chips in front of them towards Zero. His face mask briefly alternated between a credit sign and [>:D], before settling onto what he thought of as his ‘magnanimous in victory’ emoji, which he’d gotten Blue to custom design during his last update.  
“I told you playing a bluffing game with a Gank in a full-face mask was a terrible idea Alexsandr” said the fourth at their table, chuckling.  
“Yes, yes Cassian, I realise that now of course,” he responded, stroking his side-burns pensively.  
Zero started shuffling the deck elaborately. “Another round, fellas?”  
“I’d best not. I have plans for the evening”  
“Say hi to Zeb for me, huh buddy?”  
Kallus grinned as he grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair and headed off towards the crew quarters.  
“I had best go as well. I have no desire to lose all my credits, and besides, I don’t want to keep Draven waiting,” Cassian nodded towards the two remaining players and walked off towards the main meeting room.  
“Which leaves just the two of us”  
“So it does. Deal me a hand, Zero”, Bail replied  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


Why did they have to have the base in a deserted temple? On a jungle moon? Obviously, Blue understood the various reasons but… c’mon. How could a place be too hot and humid and too draughty at the same time?  
Walking around towards the main hanger entrance, Blue noticed a stone block jutting out a little way from the wall just up ahead, and gratefully eased himself down onto it, rubbing his sore leg. That was a positive though. He wouldn’t have been able to show that kind of weakness in public, back in the Empire.  
The local star had set a few hours ago, but the light of the giant planet Yavin hanging in the sky was still more than enough to see by, like an overcast day back on Coruscant. He’d always quite liked those days, working in his office, no light pollution from the windows to mess with editing, no ridiculous events to attend, just him and his work.  
Looking back, though, he kind of hated it. At the time, he’d loved it but… it just felt wrong. Not just the work itself – the Empire had vaped with him and his enough that he felt little to no nostalgia about the propaganda videos he’d made for them – but the isolation too. Back then, his only friends were… Was Aava a friend? Maybe. He’d not thought so then, definitely, but later, just before she ran… They were almost close. Synox didn’t really count. He’d stayed with the Empire, as far as Blue knew, and was probably trying to hunt him down right now. So yeah. Zero was his only friend.  
He looked absently across the hangar as he thought, eyes settling on three pilots chatting a little way off, their ships parked nearby. One of them spotted him and gave a little wave with one of his four giant hands.  
Blue waved back with a small smile. Now Zero was just his best friend. And… well, yeah.  
He snapped upright, an idea coming to him. He grabbed his cane, easing himself up, and then walked quickly over to the three pilots.  
“Hey guys, how’s it going? Would you mind helping me out with a little project?  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


One thing Zero had found while playing Sabacc with Rebels was, telling them stories of the old days was a really good way of throwing them off balance. Not the really bad ones, obviously, nothing that could be used against him or Blue. But some of the ones where no-one died, or that ended in disaster for the Empire? Yeah, those worked pretty well  
Bail was usually not quite this easy to surprise though  
“Did you say Valentine? Tryst Valentine?”  
“Yeah, so he kidnaps Blue and… wait, you know the guy?”  
Zero couldn’t be sure, but Bail seemed a little flushed. Probably just the Alderaanian whisky they were both drinking. “Only through reputation, of course. His Wanted-holo was up all over the net a few years back, wasn’t it”  
Zero had been playing Sabacc with Bail for a while now. The senator was incredibly hard to read, for a human, but he was pretty sure he had a good idea of him now and that was definitely a bluff.  
He was about to press further when he got a call from Blue  
“Sorry Bail, gotta take this. What’s up hon?”  
“I’ve got it! Honestly Zero I think this is some of my greatest work, really, the Rebellion is lucky to have me.”  
“You finished your new holo? Nice! I’m just going to finish taking the Senator for every credit he has, and then I’ll head back. I’ll swing by the canteen and get us some dinner, and you can show me, ok?  
“Sounds good. See you in a few, 0ni”  
“Can’t wait” said Zero, hanging up.  
“Gotta cut it short for tonight Bail, sorry, got plans for the evening. I call.”  
Bail grinned over his cards, before laying them down on the table with a flourish “A Full Senate”  
Zero whistled appreciatively. That was a much better hand than he had thought Bail had had. But still…  
[>:D]  
“Sorry bud, Idiot’s Array,” Zero said, tossing his cards onto the table casually, before pulling the small pile of credit chips towards him.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


About an hour later, Blue and Zero sat together on the bed of their quarters, their dinner plates stacked on the desk, watching the holoscreen in front of them.  
Three snubfighters, a T-65 X-wing, an RZ-1 A-wing, and a BTL Y-wing, streaked across a dusk sky in perfect formation. The camera starts close in enough to see the pilots, a human with dark black hair peeking out from his white helmet, a blue Twi’lek, with her lekku in a dark brown flight cap and goggles, and a Besalisk, operating the joysticks and control panels with his four arms. The camera pulls back as the ships break formation. The X-wing takes point, laying down covering fire as green laser fire bursts out from the ground. The A-wing flys in tight circles around the other two ships, darting off to take out approaching TIE-fighters, before circling back to the group. The Y-wing fires off a small cluster of proton bombs, and we follow, to see a bright explosion envelop a munitions factory. From ground level, we see a crowd of sentients cheering and whooping at the sky, as the three ships loop back on themselves, pulling up into the sky. The three freeze, silhouetted against the setting sun, as a triumphant fanfare bursts out, and the slogan “JOIN THE REBELLION – KEEP HOPE ALIVE” framing them above and below.  
“Wow” [ :O ]  
“You think Mon Mothma will like it?”  
“Hell yeah dude, I mean, if I wasn’t already a Rebel I’d probably sign up right now, that was awesome”  
“You think the music was alright? I couldn’t get a full orchestra but it turns out Porkins really knows how to play a space-trumpet, and Darklighter is a mean Tatooine Horn player”  
“It was fantastic, hon. You should send it over to Mon Mothma in the morning. How long have you been awake working on this now?”  
“Oh, only about 60 hours”  
Zero flashed a frowning emoji across his facepanel [>:\\] “Bed. Now.”  
Blue smirked back. “Oh, it was that good, huh?”  
“Oh, shut up, you dumb idiot nerd” [<3]

**Author's Note:**

> Written at the request of, and proofread by, my very good friend thehaikubandit (https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehaikubandit/)  
> If you like this, please let me know, and maybe I'll write more! :)


End file.
